psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Buddhists
Buddhists are adherents of Buddhism See also *Mindfulness *Buddhism and psychoanalysis *Buddhism and psychology *Buddhism and psychotherapy *Buddhism and science Bibliography Books *Bankart, C. P. (2003). Five manifestations of the Buddha in the West: A brief history. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Bankart, C. P., Dockett, K. H., & Dudley-Grant, G. R. (2003). On the path of the Buddha: A psychologists' guide to the history of Buddhism. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Barth, F. (1997). How is the self conceptualized? Variations among cultures. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Black, N. (2004). Hindu and Buddhist children, adolescents, and families: Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America. *Chappell, D. W. (2003). Buddhist social principles. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Chattopadhay, M. (2008). Death and dying: A Buddhist analysis. New Delhi, India: Sage Publications India. *Chavez, P. P. (2004). In My Dream: My Ex-Lovers' Unconventional Convention. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Chawla, N., & Marlatt, G. A. (2006). The Varieties of Buddhism. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Davidson, R. J. (2006). Emotions from the Perspective of Western Biobehavioral Science. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Daya, R. (2005). Buddhist Moments in Psychotherapy. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *de Silva, P. (2002). Buddhism and counselling. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Dockett, K. H. (2003). Buddhist empowerment: Individual, organizational, and societal transformation. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Dublin, L. I., & Bunzel, B. (1933). Oriental Attitudes toward Suicide. New York, NY: Harrison Smith and Robert Haas. *Dudley-Grant, G. R., Bankart, C. P., & Dockett, K. H. (2003). On the path to peace and wholeness: Conclusion to Psychology and Buddhism. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Finn, M., & Rubin, J. B. (2000). Psychotherapy with Buddhists. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Gunn, R. J. (2009). Two arrows meeting in mid-air. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Harrington, A., & Zajonc, A. (2006). The Dalai Lama at MIT. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. *Hayes, R. P. (2003). Classical Buddhist model of a healthy mind. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Hopkins, P. (1963). More Southern Buddhists. Penobscot, ME: Traversity Press. *Hopkins, P. (1963). Priests of Zen and Ryo Butsu Shu. Penobscot, ME: Traversity Press. *Hopkins, P. (1963). Sainthood in Ceylon. Penobscot, ME: Traversity Press. *Huxter, M. J. (2007). Mindfulness as therapy from a Buddhist perspective. Bowen Hills, QLD, Australia: Australian Academic Press. *Juthani, N. V. (2004). Hindus and Buddhists. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Kaklauskas, F. J., Nimanheminda, S., Hoffman, L., & Jack, M. S. (2008). Brilliant sanity: Buddhist approaches to psychotherapy. Colorado Springs, CO: University of the Rockies Press. *Kaza, S. (2005). Hooked! Buddhist writings on greed, desire, and the urge to consume. Boston, MA: Shambhala Publications. *Khyentse, D., & Ricard, M. (2007). The heart of compassion: The thirty-seven verses on the practice of a bodhisattva. Boston, MA: Shambhala Publications. *Kyabgon, T. (2007). The practice of Lojong: Cultivating compassion through training the mind. Boston, MA: Shambhala Publications. *Ladd, G. T. (1910). Ikegami and Japanese Buddhism. New York, NY: Longmans, Green and Co. *Lahiri Choudhury, D. K. (2008). Elephants and people in India: Historical patterns of capture and management. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press. *Mace, C. (2008). Mindfulness and mental health: Therapy, theory and science. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Nakamura, K. (2009). The image of Mahavairocana-tatha-gata emerging from the therapist at a crucial point in therapy. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Perriere, B. B. d. l. (2007). To marry a man or a spirit? Women, the spirit possession cult, and domination in Burma. Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press. *Prebish, C. S. (2007). Family life and spiritual kinship in American Buddhist communities. New York, NY: Columbia University Press. *Rapgay, L. (2006). A Buddhist Approach to End-of-Life Care. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Rothberg, D. J., Goldstein, J., Kornfield, J., & McDonald-Smith, M. (1998). How straight is the spiritual path? Conversations with three Buddhist teachers. Wheaton, IL: Quest Books/The Theosophical Publishing House. *Rubin, J. B. (2007). Through the Net: A Journey from Basketball to Psychoanalysis and Buddhism. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Samuels, J. (2007). When words are not enough: Eliciting children's experiences of Buddhist monastic life through photographs. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Scotton, B. W. (1998). Treating Buddhist patients. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Sharma, A. (2009). Buddhism meets Hinduism: Interaction and influence in India. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Shore, J. (2002). A Buddhist model of the human self: Working through the Jung-Hisamatsu discussion. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Skidmore, M. (2007). Buddha's mother and the billboard queens: Moral power in contemporary Burma. Notre Dame, IN: University of Notre Dame Press. *Tatsuo, H. (2002). The problematic of mind in Gotama Buddha. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Wegela, K. K. (2003). Nurturing the seeds of sanity: A Buddhist approach to psychotherapy. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Yamamoto, S. (2003). Environmental problems and Buddhist ethics: From the perspective of the consciousness-only doctrine. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Yang, D. (2007). Staying Honest: How Might Psychoanalysis Benefit Buddhist Practitioners. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Young, S. (2001). Buddhist dream experience: The role of interpretation, ritual, and gender. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Zsolnai, L., & Ims, K. J. (2006). Business within limits: Deep ecology and Buddhist economics. New York, NY: Peter Lang Publishing. Papers *Cox, R. H. (2009). Shedding new light on mindfulness: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 54(10), 2009. *Rosch, E. (2003). The Basis of Compassion: Western Science in Dialog With the Dalai Lama: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 48(3), Jun. *Rosch, E., & Fallah, E. (2007). Science and Religion, Dalai Lama Style: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52(20). Dissertations *Adler, S. E. (2008). The influence of Burmese Buddhist understandings of suffering on the subjective experience and social perceptions of schizophrenia. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ama, M. (2008). Immigrants to the pure land: The acculturation of Shin Buddhism in Hawaii and North America, 1898-1941. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Boyd, K. (2004). Class conditioning and its release: An experiential model for the investigation of socio-economic class from a Buddhist and transpersonal perspective. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Condon, L. J. (2006). Facilitating professional development: An application of Buddhist and psychoanalytic concepts. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Corcoran, C. C. (2007). A grounded theory exploration of lovingkindness meditation: Practitioner experience, reports of effects, and clinical relevance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dao, D. T. (2008). Buddhist pilgrimage and religious resurgence in contemporary Vietnam. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Fredenberg, J. R. (2002). The Buddhist psychologist: An exploration into spirituality and psychotherapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Frysh, L. D. (2007). The experience of self: An exploration of the understanding gained as a result of growing up in the household of a spiritual teacher. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Harris, M. S. (2008). A qualitative study of Buddhist informed psychotherapists. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering *Huynh, L. N. (2004). The effects of mantra meditation and religious orientation on psychological distress and self-actualization among Vietnamese American Buddhists. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Inoue, O. (2005). The Japanese psychological peculiarity demystified: The Ajase complex theory revisited and an analysis of the stories of Ajatasatru in the Buddhist Sutras based on Kleinian theory (Melanie Klein). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mendenhall, M. (2006). An investigation of the impact of buddhist martial arts as a rehabilitation intervention program to remedy emotional problems, curb aggressive tendencies, develop self-awareness, and cultivate a strong moral foundation with incarcerated juvenile delinquents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Miller, J. (2007). The four basic tenets of Buddhist thought as a modality for treating complex PTSD. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Mirisse, V. D. (2005). Education for mindfulness: From the diary of a monk. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Morrow, K. L. (2007). The mandala of great delight: Happiness at the threshold of time. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Neuberg, A. (2003). Bridging secular and spiritual approaches to neurotic misery and everyday unhappiness: A dialogue between psychoanalysis and Jewish and Zen Buddhist mystical traditions. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Oxman, D. K. (1995). Principal meditative projects in Theravada Buddhist thought and their psycho-therapeutic implications as experienced in the California Bay Area. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Page, H. (2005). The impact of ego development on spiritual construct among Hindu, Buddhist, and Christian renunciates. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pookayaporn, J. (2002). Wisdom and compassion in action: Theravada Buddhist nuns as facilitators of healing. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ratner, D. G. (2006). A Buddhist reinterpretation of Winnicott (d. w. winnicott). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sethabouppha, H. P. (2002). Buddhist family caregiving: A phenomenological study of family caregiving to the seriously mentally ill in Thailand. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tarakali, V. (2007). Towards a psychology of unlearning racism: A case study of a Buddhist unlearning racism course for White people. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Zeamer, E. E. (2009). Buddhism 'updated': Technology, technique, and moral imagination in urban Thailand. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. Category:Religious groups